


Yes Officer!

by pastelpanda21



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Julian Devorak, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, MC is meant to be a trans male but could be read as any gender since their are no pronouns, Nipple Clamps, POV First Person, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Julian Devorak, Top MC, Trans Male Character, Trans Male MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpanda21/pseuds/pastelpanda21
Summary: MC punishes Julian for breaking and entering into their shop by pretending to be an officer. They negotiated this scene beforehand!MC is meant to be a trans male but could be read as any gender since it's from their POV and there are no names/pronouns used.





	Yes Officer!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a really long time so I hope it's alright. The dialogue is a little corny please forgive me. I also switched from a third person POV to a first person POV when editing it so there might be some mistakes.

I’ve been keeping him waiting for this for a week. We had discussed the general idea of how we wanted this scene to go, and he told me he wanted it to be a surprise. Now is the perfect opportunity, I came in the back door of the shop and snuck upstairs to get ready. Julian is standing int he kitchen, back to me, looking through a cookbook. He hasn’t started dinner, yet. I silently creep up behind him.

“Dr. Julian Devorak, you are under arrest,” I announce into his hear as I secure handcuffs behind his back, “you have the right-“

“Whatever for officer?” he asks looking behind him, batting his eyes playfully, “Stealing your heart?” I scoff.

“No, for breaking and entering into my shop, on multiple occasions…but… maybe, if you behave well enough for me, I’ll let you off the hook.” 

“I’ll be on my best behavior officer.” Julian says with a smirk. 

I grab his hair and pull his head closer to mine, “I’ll make sure of that Doctor. Stay still while I strip search you.” 

“Shouldn’t the strip search happen before the handcuffs, how will you get my shirt off?” 

“I guess I’ll have to cut it off.” I state patting the pair of scissors on my belt, “It seems like you’re sassing me Devorak, do you need a gag so you don’t get yourself into any more trouble?” 

“N-no officer, I’ll behave.” 

“Tell me your safe word.” 

“Red.”

“Good boy,” I slap his ass, “now turn around.” Julian turns to face me, his cheeks red and an obvious tent in his pants. He’s blushing madly and the tips of his ears are red. I press my hand against his erection and rub it, “This hard already Julian, we’ve barely begun?” 

Julian’s blush deepens and he looks at the ground, I smirk and remove the scissors from my belt, “now we’ll have to get this shirt off of you, make sure you’re not hiding anything from me.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it-“ Julian begins but I’ve already started to cut off his shirt, gently dragging the blade against his skin as I go just enough to scratch him a little but not draw blood. The rise and fall of his chest gets slower and deeper as I go, I toss aside the scraps of his shirt.

“It doesn’t look like you were hiding anything under that shirt, now take off your boots.” 

I snicker as Julian attempts to kick off his high boots without the use of his hands. I watch him struggle for a minute before bending down and unzipping them for him so he can get them off properly. I start patting his legs from his ankles and slowly moving upwards close to his thighs, I take my time, gently caressing him surprising him with a squeeze every now and again. I reach around and grab his ass roughly making him yelp.

“Why are you only patting down my bottom half officer?” he asks wryly looking down at me.

“I was so caught up in removing your shirt I forgot, I guess I’ll have to go back up there.” 

“B-but you already said I wasn’t hiding anything!” 

“Yes, but I must be thorough,” I say rising off the ground and beginning to run my hands along his arms, “and I don’t remember giving you permission to speak Julian. I’m going to have to punish you.” 

I rub my hands along his chest and stomach before reaching back up and pinching his nipples, making Julian let out a small moan. I lean in and put my mouth around one of his nipples and begin flicking it with my tongue while my hand takes care of the other one. I bite down hard on his nipple making Julian scream in pain then move to the other one and bite it making Julian scream again. 

“I won’t punish you too harshly since you’ve been so good for me so far.” I pull out two nipple clamps from my pocket and attach them to each of his nipples causing him to moan. 

“You’re not supposed to enjoy you're punishment,” I tease, “but you can’t help but be such a masochistic little slut can you?” Julian just moans in response and looks desperately at me. 

“Now, where was I before you so rudely distracted me? Ah yes,” I say getting back on my knees. I was down here wasn’t I? But I can’t seem to remember where I was. I guess I’ll have to start over.” Julian groans in frustration as I place my hands at the bottom of his leg, “Did you say something Julian?” 

“N-no officer!”

“That’s what I thought,” I say slapping his thigh. After feeling both of his legs up again my hands make their way back around to his ass, squeezing it. I notice there is a small wet spot on the front of his pants, presumably from precum. 

“I think you might be hiding something under these pants,” I tease, rubbing his cock through the fabric of his pants. Julian starts to buck against my hand put I press him hard against the counter with my other hand, ”Don’t move around so much, not with that weapon in your pants.” 

“I-i don’t have anything!” 

“We’re about to find out,” I slowly undo his belt and lower his pants, making his cock spring out, dripping with precum, “No underwear? You’re such a dirty slut Julian.” 

I start gently playing with his balls, “I guess you can’t hide anything in here, or in here,” they say dragging a finger along the underside of his cock, “there’s one more place I have to check, turn around and bend over.” 

Julian turns around and bends, placing both of his hands on the counter, arching his back a little to make his ass stick out. I bite their lip, “Such a nice view, if you weren’t cuffed I’d have you spread yourself for me and I’d just look at you like this for hours.” 

“P-please check my hole officer!” 

I slap his ass, “I’ll get there, don’t be so impatient. You don’t want me going in with dry fingers do you?” 

I take lube out of my bag and pour some into my hands, rubbing it around a little to warm it up before slathering some on Julian's asshole, teasing him and rubbing around the tight muscle before sticking my finger in. 

“Ahhh, yes” Julian cries. 

“I’ve never had anyone enjoy a cavity inspection as much as you, you’re such a little pervert aren’t you?” I say slapping his ass, I thrust my finger in and out of him before adding a second one. Julian is panting and squirming, I can tell how close he is, I don’t want him to cum just yet. 

“It looks like you’re all clear, nothing suspicious is on you.” I state removing my fingers from his causing him to groan, “Maybe I should just leave you here, hands cuffed behind your back, with your hole half prepped and see if I can find another pervert to fuck you.” 

“N-no please!” 

“Please what Julian?”

“P-please don’t leave me here.” 

“What should I do with you then?” 

“Fuck me, please! I’ll be a good boy, I won’t break in again I promise!”

“Fuck you? I don’t know if you’ve earned that yet. I’ve hardly done anything to punish you yet.” I get on the ground and prop one of my knees up so one is on the ground and one is in the air, “Lay yourself over my knee, you need to be spanked.” Julian scrambles over of where I am and lays his stomach on his knees.

“I think you’ve been good enough that I can remove your handcuffs so you can better support yourself, if you try to run away I’ll bring you to jail instead of punishing you myself, got it?” 

“Y-yes officer, thank you officer!” I take the key to the handcuffs out of my pocket and release his wrists, Julian rubs them before placing his hands on the ground. He adjusts himself so his cock is rubbing up against my leg slightly. I slap his ass.

“O-one!” Julian cries out.

“Oh, so you’re used to this kind of punishment aren’t you?” I tease rubbing his ass, “I wouldn’t bother counting if I were you. You don’t want to know how many times I’m gonna slap this cute little ass of yours.” 

I slaps his ass over and over again, making Julian cry out or moan each time, his ass turning redder and redder with each slap from my unrelenting hands. I make sure to keep count in my head so I don’t go overboard. After 15 slaps I stop for a moment and rub his ass, “Have you had enough yet?” 

Julian just moans in response and upon further examination, I notice that Julian had cum all over my pants. 

“God you’re such a nasty slut Julian. Cumming from being spanked. You didn’t even ask permission. I’m gonna have to train you to be better than that.” I sigh and take a flogger off my belt, “I’m gonna have to punish you even more now.” 

I slaps the flogger against his ass repeatedly, making Julian begin to cry, “Mmm, you’re so pretty for me when you cry Julian.” 

I slap him several more times before I begin to sense that he’s probably had enough. I stop and begin gently rubbing his bright red bottom, “You did so well taking that punishment baby, I think you deserve a reward, even if you came without permission. Get on the bed and prepare yourself.” Julian fumbles to get up and grab the bottle of lube before walking over the couch and laying on his back with his legs wide open. He gets his fingers and hole wet before starting to finger himself. I watch him intently as I take off my clothes slowly, making sure Julian is watching my every move. He’s biting his lip, looking at me with lust-filled eyes as he pushes his fingers deeper and deeper into his hole. When I get to my pants I turn around and do it at an agonizingly slow pace before kicking them off and doing the same with my underwear. 

“Are you ready to take my cock?” I ask climbing on the bed. 

“Yes officer!” 

I don’t respond, I use a little magic to make my cock big enough to penetrate him and then grab Julian's legs and pull him closer. I line up my cock with his hole and tease his entrance, Julian wines and bucks his hips against my cock. 

“You’re so cute when you’re impatient,” I say and then slam my cock into him making his cry out in pleasure. I give him a moment to adjust before thrusting into him at different angles until I find the one that makes Julian scream the loudest and focus on slamming against it. 

“Permission… to cum?” Julian asks, his breath shaking. I could tell how close he was and could feel myself getting close as well. 

“Yeah, cum for me Julian.” That was all I needed to say before I feel Julian's hole tighten and release around me and watch the cum spurt out of him and on his stomach. I began to pick up the pace as I felt my own orgasm approaching and cum with a loud moan before collapsing onto Julian.

“You did so well for me Ilya,” I coo after regaining my bearings. Julian is under me, breathing heavily. I gently pull my cock out of him and return it to its original size. I gently kiss his forehead and caress his cheek.

“Are you doing okay?” I ask, Julian just nods in response, “Can I clean you up?” 

He just nods again, I quickly retrieve a couple of towels and wet them. I gently wipe the cum off his stomach and place the other towel on his forehead. I slowly remove the clamps around his nipples.

“I love you so much.” I say gently rubbing his chest. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the smut fics for this fandom are dying so i thought I would contribute by writing this filth. I tried to write in a little aftercare in the end because aftercare is important! (MC is highkey me.) I have serval other ideas for Arcana fics so stay tuned if you want. Thank you for reading!


End file.
